Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 26 (Graanpoot)
De wind ruisde over de open grasweide heen. Graanpoot lag nog beschut achter een heuvel. Toen hij opstond werd hij bijna meteen omver geblazen door de kracht van de wind. Maar Graanpoot herstelde zich snel en ging op zoek naar iets wat zijn maag zou vullen. Nadat zijn voorouders hem hadden opgedragen om op zoek te gaan naar een plek, had hij hard nagedacht waar hij heen zou gaan. Maar hij had nog steeds geen enkel idee. Als ze mij nou wat meer hadden verteld, wist ik in ieder geval iets meer en kon ik bedenken waar ik heen moest gaan. Maar twee zonsopgangen waren al voorbij gegaan en ze hadden hem geen verdere instructies gegeven. Nu wist hij niet of hij zijn reis moest verder zetten, want als hij dat deed, ging hij misschien wel helemaal de verkeerde kant op! Hij stond bovenop een heuvel en voelde de wind in vacht. Voor heel even voelde hij zich weer een échte WindClankat. Hij keek om zich heen om te zien of hij prooi kon spotten. Even verderop zaten drie hazen te grazen. Hij gokte dat de twee grootste de ouders waren en dat het jonkie tussen hen in zat. Drie tegen één, een beetje oneerlijk, niet? Maar wel meer kans voor mij. ''Hij trippelde er op af, en zorgde ervoor dat de wind zo stond dat zijn prooi hem niet kon ruiken. Graanpoot drukte zijn buik tegen de grond en sloop vooruit. Toen hij dichtbij genoeg was strekte hij zijn poten en zetten het op rennen. De hazen kregen hem pas laat door, maar waren nog net op tijd om zich uit de benen te maken. Maar Graanpoot was sneller en hij mepte vliegensvlug met zijn poot het jonkie dood. Toen hij het dode beestje zag, wist hij dat het niet helemaal genoeg was voor zijn maag. Hij wilde ook nog een van de ouders doden, maar die waren al in hun hol gevlucht. ''Nou ja, het is in ieder geval genoeg om er tot zonhoog mee vol te houden. '' Graanpoot pakte de haas op en trippelde naar de plek waar hij vannacht had geslapen. Hij stond op het punt om weg te rennen. Toen er een stem achter een klonk. ‘Hey jij daar!’ Hij draaide zich om en zag een gele poes met groene ogen. Ze was heel erg knap. De poes rende naar haar toe, ze was niet super snel, maar rende waarschijnlijk net zo hard als een gemiddelde Clankat, die niet WindClan was. ‘Wil je dat misschien met mij delen? Ik heb al dagen niet gegeten en als ik nu niet eet stort ik in!’ Graanpoot liet de kleine haas uit zijn bek glijden. Het beestje was haast niet genoeg voor hemzelf, maar als hij het met iemand zou delen, moest hij sowieso nog meer vangen. ‘Dat kan, maar dan moet je mij wel dadelijk helpen met nog meer prooi vangen, met deze haas vullen we onze magen niet.’ De poes knikte. ‘Zal ik doen. Ik heet trouwens Paardenbloem.’ ‘Ik ben Graanpoot. Waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?’ ‘Ik ben opgegroeid in het bos met mijn moeder en vader.’ Ze wees met haar staart naar het bos dat rechts van hem lag. Het bos lag niet ver van waar de Clans woonde. ‘Waarom ben je weggegaan?’ Graanpoot schoof de helft van de haas naar haar toe en begon aan zijn eigen deel. ‘Het leven daar was niks voor mij.’ ‘Waarom niet? Had je niet alle vrijheid daar?’ ‘Niet bepaald. Maar het ging me niet om de vrijheid, die had ik eerst genoeg. Maar er kwam een nieuwe leider aan de macht, een vieze, sluwe kater. We mochten elkaar niet en hij had al altijd de pik op mij. Toen hij leider werd, koning noemen wij het eigenlijk, wist ik dat ik er niet meer veilig zou zijn. Mijn vader zou me nog wel beschermd hebben, maar mijn moeder heeft nooit iets om me gegeven. Ze is net zo’n rat als de koning, toevallig is ze ook degene die hem raad geeft.’ ‘Ze klinken inderdaad niet echt bepaald aardig, maar waren er niet meerdere katten die hen niet mochten? Zou je geen opstand kunnen beginnen?’ Paardenbloem schudde heftig haar kop. ‘Nee, de vorige revolutie is nog niet zolang geleden geweest. Alle katten die nu nog leven staan aan zijn kant. Er is geen opstand te beginnen.’ ‘Dus ben je maar gevlucht.’ De poes knikte. ‘Ik wilde niet zwak zijn, maar nu ben ik gelukkiger, alhoewel ik katten om me heen wel fijn vind. En jij? Waarom ben jij weggegaan?’ Graanpoot knipperde verrast met zijn ogen. ‘Hoe weet je dat ik ergens van ben weggegaan?’ ‘Ik weet van de katten bij het meer. We weten hoe ze werken en wat ze allemaal doen. Ik heb gezien hoe snel je kan rennen, ik gok dat je een WindClankat bent. Correct?’ Graanpoots ogen werden groot. ''Hoe kon die vreemde poes dat weten? Er moest iemand van binnenuit de Clans informatie vertellen! Misschien probeert ze dat ook wel te doen bij mij! Ze wil gewoon meer informatie! Maar dat kan ik ook terug doen, ik zal alles te weten komen over bij wie en wat ze hoort! ''‘En door hoe je nu reageert weet ik dat ik gelijk heb. Dus vertel.’ ‘Hoe weet je over de Clans? Wie heeft het aan je vertelt?! Denk maar niet dat ik je iets zal vertellen!’ En met dat gezegt spurtte hij weg, terwijl hij zijn haas daar achterliet. Paardenbloem riep nog iets, maar Graanpoot was te boos om haar te horen. ''Hoe durft ze! En ik heb nog wel mijn zelfgevangen prooi met haar gedeeld. Ze is net zoals haar moeder, een rat! De wind waaide in dezelfde richting als dat hij rende, wat ervoor zorgde dat hij nog harder rende. Maar na een tijdje kwam hij erachter dat hij weer terug naar de Clans rende en dat hij door zijn boosheid niet goed had nagedacht. Hijgend kwam Graanpoot tot stilstand''. Nu moet ik dat stuk weer helemaal opnieuw lopen! Ik wil Paardenbloem niet nog een keer tegenkomen!'' Hij tuurde in de verte of hij nog iets van de gele poes kon zien, maar hij was al zover gerend dat ze uit zijn zicht was verdwenen. Zijn maag begon weer te rommelen en hij zag dat het alweer bijna zonhoog was. Hoe ga ik ooit overleven in mijn eentje? Als ik nou nog een vriend bij me had... Met een gebogen kop strompelde hij weer terug naar de plek waar hij vandaan kwam. Ondertussen hield hij zijn ogen goed open en stak zijn neus in de lucht om te kijken of hij wat prooi kon ruiken. Maar hij had nog geen drie stappen gezet of hij hoorde achter hem iemand zijn naam roepen. ‘Graanpoot! Wacht op mij!’ Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en zag een vage stip die alsmaar groter werd op hem afkomen. Wie is dat? Is dat … Donderpoot? >Nee dat kan niet!'' Maar het was hem toch echt. De oranje-witte kater kwam naar hem toe gerend. ‘Graanpoot! Ik kan niet geloven dat ik je gevonden heb!’ mauwde de grote kat toen hij naast Graanpoot tot stilstand was gekomen. ‘Wat doe je hier?’ Graanpoot kon het nog steeds niet geloven dat zijn vriend hier was. ‘Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen!’ ‘Ik vroeg het eerder, dus jij eerst.’ Graanpoot zuchtte. ‘Nou goed dan. Ik weet dat het misschien raar klinkt, maar de SterrenClan heeft mij op een missie gestuurd, alleen weet ik niet waar ik naar toe moet nu.’ Donderpoot knipperde een paar keer zijn ogen groot van verbazing. ‘Wow, dat is zo cool! Mijn reden is een stuk minder leuk.’ Graanpoot kromp een klein beetje ineen. Het was wel waar, wat hij had gezegd, maar wel maar gedeeltelijk. Hij was ook weggerend van zijn Clan omdat hij zich daar niet meer thuis voelde, aangezien iedereen hem toch maar apart vond. Maar zo raar ben ik toch helemaal niet? Ik ben gewoon normaal! Misschien ben ik dan wel niet zo sterk als mijn zus, die overal waar ze heengaat vrienden maakt, maar ik ben sneller dan de meeste WindClankatten! Maar ja, zijn zus was toch overal beter in, ze was namelijk ook net zo snel als hem. Hij kon zijn Zonnepoot eigenlijk ook niks verwijten, aangezien zij een van de weinige was die altijd aan zijn kant stond en hem overal mee hielp. Zijn zus had het langst volgehouden om naar hem te zoeken en ze was ook echt verdrietig geweest toen ze dacht dat hij dood was. Ik had me geen betere zus kunnen wensen, ik hou met heel mijn hart van Zonnepoot, maar waarom ben ik dan zo jaloers? ‘Wat is jouw reden dan?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig, niet zeker wetend of Donderpoot het wilde vertellen. ‘I-Ik,’ begon Donderpoot stotterend. Graanpoot legde zijn staart op Donderpoots rug, om hem te kalmeren. Het werkte en hij voelde Donderpoot weer wat ontspannen. ‘Ik ben erachtergekomen dat ik geen Clankat ben. Ik wist altijd al dat Hulstklaver en Zwartklauw mijn pleegouders waren, maar niet dat mijn ouders helemaal niet vermoord waren door vossen! Ze hebben mijn ouders nooit ontmoet of gezien! Ze hebben me gewoon laten geloven dat ze dood waren, terwijl ze dat misschien helemaal niet zijn! Dus ben ik maar gevlucht en op zoek gegaan naar hun. En ik kwam een vriendin tegen, die jou had gezien en toen besloot ik naar jou toe te gaan. Eigenlijk wilde ik vragen of je mee wil opzoek naar mijn ouders, maar je hebt nu al je eigen pad gevonden, zo te horen.’ Graanpoot bleef even stil, om alles in zijn hoofd te verwerken wat hij zojuist had gehoord. ‘Maar heb je al enig idee waar ze vandaan zouden komen? Je ouders, bedoel ik.’ Donderpoot knikte. ‘Ja, Sneeuwpels heeft mij gevonden vlak bij de voet van de berg. Dus ik gok dat mijn ouders uit de bergen komen. Misschien zijn ze wel Stamkatten! Je weet wel, de Stam der Waterstromen? Snelsprong heeft me er alles over verteld!’ ‘Bestaat die Stam dan nog? Het is al zo’n lange tijd geleden dat we ze hebben gezien. Ik denk niet dat ze ons nog kennen.’ Graanpoot probeerde het voorzichtig over te brengen, zodat hij niet Donderpoots hoop zou bederven. ‘Nou, ik moet het toch proberen.’ Graanpoot knikte instemmend. ‘Dat begrijp ik,’ mauwde hij. ''Zou ik hem vragen om met mee te gaan? En dat we daarna opzoek gaan naar zijn ouders? Dan zullen we bij elkaar zijn en hoeft geen van ons alleen te reizen! We zouden onszelf kunnen beschermen van het kwaad. Ja, dat is een goed idee! ''‘Donderpoot, zou je misschien met mij mee willen reizen? En daarna kunnen we dan opzoek gaan naar jouw ouders? Lijkt je dat wat?’ Donderpoots ogen werden groot van plezier. Hij maakte een klein blij sprongetje. ‘Ja! Natuurlijk wil ik dat! Dat was eigenlijk ook de reden dat ik naar jou opzoek was!’ Graanpoot kon het niet geloven. ‘Geweldig! Zullen we dan gaan jagen zodat we dadelijk kunnen vertrekken?’ ‘Doen we! Oh, en je hoeft me geen Donderpoot meer te noemen hoor, ik ben nu Donder.’ ‘Oh, oké, ik wil mijn naam nog wel houden. Het is een soort van aandenken aan thuis, aan mijn familie.’ Donder knikte en Graanpoot dacht iets van verdriet te spotten. Hij wilde zijn hoofd hard tegen een boom stoten. ''Hoe kan ik zo dom zijn? Hij weet niet eens wie zijn echte familie is! ''Hij voelde ene steek van medelijden voor de jonge kat. Misschien vindt hij zijn ouder wel nooit. ''Nee! Dat laat ik niet gebeuren! Ik zal er alles voor doen om te zorgen dat hij zijn ouders te zien krijgt! ‘Wacht, moeten we geen reiskruiden hebben? We mogen dan nog niet weten waar we heengaan, maar ik gok dat het ver zal zijn.’ ‘Waar wilde je die vandaan halen dan? Mijn Clan denkt dat ik dood ben en ik denk niet dat jij zit te wachten om weer even de DonderClan binnen te wandelen. En de andere Clans zullen het ons al helemaal niet schenken!’ ‘Dat is waar, maar er moet toch wel iemand zijn die ons wil helpen?’ Opeens kreeg Graanpoot een idee. ‘Jij zei toch dat een vriendin mij had gezien? Was het toevallig een schildpadpoes? Was haar naam misschien Sabina?’ ‘Ja! Dat is haar. Ken je haar ook?’ Graanpoot knikte. ‘Ze heeft me niet alleen gezien, maar ook verzorgd. Ze weet best het een en ander over kruiden. Misschien kan zij ons helpen?’ Donder knikte instemmend. ‘Dat is een goed idee, maar nog wel een heel eind teruglopen hoor!’ mauwde hij. ‘Als we flink doorlopen en soms wat rennen, denk ik dat we er heus wel zijn voordat de maan opkomt!’ ‘En het jagen dan?’ vroeg Donder. ‘Dat doen we wel als we bij Sabina zijn, dan hebben we ook meteen een cadeautje voor haar. Weet jij waar ze woont? Ik kan me dat niet meer herinneren.’ ‘Ja, dat weet ik, maar ze heeft verschillende slaapplekken. Laten we gewoon naar degene gaan die ik nog herken.’ ‘Is goed,’ mauwde Graanpoot en hij trippelde achter Donder aan. Na een hele lange tijd kwamen ze bij een grote boom aan. Een grote Plataan. Het was niet heel erg ver van de Clans en Graanpoot hoopte maar dat ze geen enkele bekende katten tegen zouden komen. De Plataan zat een stukje van het bos vandaan, en zag er erg eenzaam uit. ‘Ja! Ze is er!’ riep Donder ineens. Graanpoot keek verschrikt op en zag toen de schildpadpoes uit de boom klimmen. Ze keek verbaasd op toen ze Donder en Graanpoot zag. ‘Donder en Graanpoot?’ vroeg ze verbaasd. Ze heeft dus toch nog mijn naam gehoord! En onthouden! Hij kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen. Sinds hij de poes ontmoet had, had hij erg veel bewondering voor haar gekregen. En ze was ook wel erg knap, vond hij. Een soort liefde op het eerste gezicht, maar hij wist dat het waarschijnlijk nooit wat zou worden. Misschien wil zij ook wel mee op reis! Maar die gedachten verdween al snel weer. Donder had het haar waarschijnlijk ook al gevraagd, want die kende haar zo te zien al veel beter, en toen was ze ook niet meegegaan. ‘Wat doen jullie hier?’ ‘Nou, zoals je ziet, heb ik Graanpoot gevonden, en nu gaan we samen op reis. Maar we hebben wel reiskruiden nodig. Heb jij enig idee welke kruiden goed zouden zijn?’ ‘Ja hoor, ik reis zelf ook aardig wat. Ik heb zelfs een plekje waar ik het laat groeien! Het enige wat ik nog mis is pimpernel. Kom, dan ga we er meteen na opzoek.’ ‘En kunnen we daarna jagen?’ stelde Donder voor, ‘Ik rammel!’ Sabina knikte instemmend. ‘Doen we!’ De twee katers trippelde achter de poes aan op weg naar de kruiden. ‘We moeten wel oppassen hoor, sinds die verdomde zwerfkatten hier zijn is niks meer veilig! Jullie Clankatten blijven tenminste in je territorium!’ De zwerfkatten? De zwerfkatten van Paardenbloem?! Daar moet ik Donder nog voor waarschuwen! Alhoewel, het is niet dat hij ooit nog teruggaat naar de Clans, toch? Ik doe het maar voor de zekerheid. ‘Over die zwerfkatten gesproken, ik kwam er vandaag een tegen. Ze weten werkelijk alles over de Clans, Donder! Ik denk dat ze iets van plan zijn.’ Maar zoals verwacht boeide het Donder niet meer en haalde hij zijn schouders op. ‘Het boeit me niks meer wat er met die leugenaars gebeurd!’ ‘Maar die leugenaars hebben ook voor je gezorgd, en je beter laten voelen in donkere tijden. Je geeft vast nog wel iets om ze!’ Donder draaide zich woedend om. ‘Als je zoveel om ze geeft, ga je het ze toch lekker zelf vertellen?’ Graanpoot wist dat hij het beter niet had kunnen zeggen en dat Donder gewoon nog heel boos was. Het gaat vanzelf wel weer over. Misschien als hij zijn echte ouders heeft gevonden! Nadat ze de kruiden hadden gevonden bij een kleine plas, die volgens Sabina nooit opdroogde, waren ze opzoek gegaan naar wat pimpernel. Graanpoot wist toevallig nog hoe het eruit zag. Cederoor, die toen nog Cederpoot was, had hem ooit eens meegevraagd of hij mee wilde gaan opzoek naar het kruid. Hij had alleen nooit geweten dat het als reiskruid werd gebruikt. Blijkbaar werd het vroeger gebruikt voor als je naar de Maansteen ging reizen, maar de Maanpoel was niet heel ver voor de WindClankatten, dus namen ze ook geen reiskruiden mee. Bedroefd bedacht hij dat hij nooit de dag voordat hij zijn krijgersnaam zou krijgen naar de Maanpoel zou reizen. Ik heb het zelfs nog nooit gezien! Hij herinnerde zich hoe Saliesnor had verteld hoe haar reis was, natuurlijk heeft ze niks over haar droom verteld, dat was immers verboden. Saliesnor was de jongste krijger, hoewel Zangpoot dat nu waarschijnlijk was, en wist daardoor nog het beste. Hij wist nog wel hoe hij Saliesnor een hele dag lang aan haar kop had gezeurd voordat ze het uiteindelijk had verteld. Toen ze ook nog hadden gejaagd en samen hun prooi hadden gedeeld, klommen Donder en Sabina de boom in. ‘Kom je ook, Graanpoot?’ vroeg Sabina. ‘Nee, ik vind het fijner om onder de open lucht te slapen, zo doen WindClankatten dat.’ Sabina knikte. ‘Oké, welterusten dan!’ ‘Truste!’ riep Donder ook nog. ‘Welterusten!’ mauwde Graanpoot hen na en hij trippelde een eindje van de boom weg. Hij krulde zich op en sloot zijn ogen. Alsjeblieft, SterrenClan, stuur mij een teken waar ik naartoe moet gaan! Toen hij zijn ogen opende was het mistig op de heide. Zwakke stralen zonlicht zorgde ervoor dat hij nog wat kon zien. Hij keek om zich heen om te kijken of hij de Plataan nog ergens kon zien. Maar de boom was nergens te bekennen. Ik ben in de SterrenClan! Maar sinds wanneer is het hier mistig? ''Opeens verschenen drie vagen schimmen, die steeds groter werden. Hij herkende ze, hij had ze namelijk al eens eerder ontmoet. ‘Wolkennacht, Graanbloem en Roodbloesem! Wat doen jullie hier? Komen jullie mij verder instructies geven? En waar is opa Lichtzon?’ ‘Ho ho, doe eens rustig zeg, met al die vragen!’ mauwde de kater, die nu duidelijk zichtbaar was. ‘Lichtzon is aan het vechten,’ zuchtte Graanbloem. De poes, die zijn oma was, zag er vermoeid uit en had een paar schrammen op haar flank. ‘Vechten? Tegen wie?’ ‘Het Duistere Woud,’ mauwde Roodbloesem en Graanpoot kon zien dat ze erg bezorgd was, ‘Ze komen weer in opstand. En dit keer niet voor de Clans beneden, ze proberen ons te verjagen!’ Graanpoots ogen werden groot van schrik. ‘Maar dat zouden ze toch niet meer doen? Ze weten dat ze zullen verliezen!’ ‘Dat was tegen alles Clans, nu is het alleen ons.’ ‘Maar maak je daar maar nu niet druk op, Graanpoot. Wij kunnen ze heus wel aan. Wij zijn tenslotte de SterrenClan! En onze wonden zullen ook snel weer verdwijnen.’ ‘Maar goed, we zijn hier nu niet om je dat te vertellen. Je mag het ook aan niemand doorvertellen, zelfs niet aan degene die je het meest dierbaar zijn. Het is hier ook zo mistig zodat we geen afluisteraars hebben, die kunnen we ons in deze tijden niet veroorloven.’ ‘Volg de rivier en de ondergaande zon, Graanpoot. Alleen dan zul je op het goede pad komen,’ mauwde Roodbloesem onheilspellend. Plotseling begon alles om hem heen te vervagen. ‘Je zult dit alleen moeten doen, Graanpoot, in ieder geval voor nu. Ieder heeft zijn eigen pad voor zich liggen, en dit is die van jou,’ riep Wolkennacht nog naar hem. ‘Je bent dapper Graanpoot, dapper en slim. Leer in jezelf te vertrouwen, jij kan dit en niemand anders! Je bent onze enige hoop!’ bemoedigde Graanbloem hem nog één laatste keer. Het werd weer donker en toen Graanpoot zijn ogen opende, was het al aan het schemeren. Graanpoot stond op en keek naar boom. ''Het spijt me Donder, maar ik moet dit doen. Alleen. Jij hebt je eigen bestemming, en die moet je uitvogelen. Vaarwel! ''Hij rende weg, terug naar de rivier die hij moest volgen. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de rivier kwam de zon langzaam op. Graanpoot voelde een steek van schuld die al de hele tijd door zijn lichaam schoot. Hoe kon hij Donder zo hebben achtergelaten zonder afscheid?'' Maar hij wist ook dat afscheid veel moeilijker was geweest en dat Donder hem misschien wel gevolgd had. Ik moet mijn geur verbergen! Hij stapte met zijn poten in het water en liep langzaam naar de overkant. Hij schrok van de kracht waarmee het water zijn poten bijna onder hem uit duwde. Als hij nu zou uitglijden, zou het water hem mee voeren. En in de verte zag hij verschillende rotsen uit het water steken. Oh nee! Als ik daar kom ben ik er geweest. ''Voorzichtig stapte hij steeds naar voren. Hij was bijna op de helft. Hij moest zijn kop boven het water uitsteken om nog lucht te krijgen. En toen gebeurde het. De grond gleed onder hem vandaan en Graanpoot had geen rip meer. ''Help! Hij werd meegevoerd door het water en kon er niks tegen beginnen. Nee! Ik mag nu niet doodgaan! De SterrenClan vertrouwde ''mij deze taak toe. Ik mag niet falen! ''Maar het was al te laat en hij kwam steeds dichterbij de stenen. Hij werd onder water gezogen en Graanpoot spartelde wild heen en weer. Maar toen hij zijn hoofd tegen de stenen stootte wist hij dat hij niks meer kon doen en alles werd zwart… Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal